fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmonia Pretty Cure!
Harmonia Pretty Cure! is a Fan series created by FairySina. This season is a retelling of the Haru no Carnival movie, with different characters. The themes of this season are music and dances. Story ''Episodes Characters Pretty Cures * - A lovely young girl that loves flowers and her favorite season is the spring. Yurika is really cheerful and energetic, she usually gets herself and others in danger but always finds a way to get them out of it afterwards. Yurika isn't really found of too much sun. This is why she usually is seen with a parasol during summer. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of spring and flowers. (Seiyuu: Minase Inori) * - A going-to-be idol. Haruna has a really beautiful voice and her biggest desire is to become an idol to share her passion and love with everyone. However, sometimes she forgets other things like school or duty due to her idol activities. She is also very forgetful. Besides that, Haruna is a really sweet girl and is going to release her first album soon. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of songs.(Seiyuu: Ikubo Haruna) * - A gifted streetdancer of Koyama. Hanabi, also called "The dancing flower", is a badass and very tomboyish young girl. She is in Yurika and Kotone's class but never really paid attention to anyone else than her dancing group. She and her dancing group are very popular at Koyama, especially at their school. Hanabi lives with her older siblings since her parents don't live in Japan anymore. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dance. * - A calm and very shy young girl. She hardly talks to anyone, except for her few friends. However, if you get closer to her, you'll find out that she has a fiery personality and determined to do a lot things, even if they seem dangerous. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of hope and dragons. Mascots * - A white cat-like magical being from Harmonia. She has mostly white fur with some blue markings. Ayuma usually wears a blue shirt with '15 on it. Ayuma is a hyper active cat that came to Koyama to find the legendary warriors of Harmonia. Ayuma usually ends her sentences with "~mama". * - A grey-greenish owl with a sakura blossom in her fur. Sakura is very calm and wise and usually gives the girls good advices when they have problems. Sakura usually ends her sentences with "~rara" Villains * - A master thief that wants to rule the kingdom of Harmonia himself. * - Utaen's partner. * Supporting Characters * - The king of Harmonia. * - The queen of Harmonia. * - Hanabi's oldest sister, who currently works at a little restaurant but dreams about opening her own soon. * - Hanabi's older brother and Chikara's younger twin brother. He and his twin formed a rockband together with some friends. * - Hanabi's older brother and Ryuji's older twin brother. He and his twin formed a rockband together with some friends. * - Yurika's older sister. Locations * - The kingdom of songs and dances. * - The main location of this season. * Items * - The girls' transformation item. The girls transform by saying "Pretty Cure! Start the Music!". * - Attack items used by the Cures later in the season. Trivia *In the actual movie, Ayuma's name was Ayumi. But it was changed due to Sakagami Ayumi. *Kotone's Cure name was originally going to be "Cure Tune", but was changed to Cure Pitch. *Ayane's name was originally going to be "Kokone", but it did sound too similar to Kotone so it was changed. **However, after Kotone's name was changed to Haruna, Ayane became Kokone again. *Haruna, former Kotone, is named after a member of Morning Musume '15. *This is the second season to have music as main motif. The first was Suite Pretty Cure♪. *The Cures were planned to represent the four seasons, however, this idea was removed. Merchandise :Main article: Harmonia Pretty Cure! Merchandise See also *''Haru no Carnival♪ at Pretty Cure Wiki'' *''Harmonia Pretty Cure! at the Fandom of Magical Girl Wiki'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Harmonia Pretty Cure! Category:Yousei A. Sina